The apparatus of this invention pertains to a cabinet and an interface found therein. This cabinet is to be interposed between an above ground or underground sump and the control panel for the sump or lift station. All electrical connections between the control panel box for the operation of the sump or lift station and the sump or lift station itself are disposed within this cabinet.
Under current regulations, very specific procedures are in place in California and elsewhere, for the splicing of and repair of resin sealed cables used with sumps. The need to splice termination cables is eliminated with the use of the current invention. This is a huge savings in both time and money, as technicians can be utilized for other duties.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus that can be readily serviced to aide in the control of sumps and their pumps.
It is a second object to provide a termination panel that can be easily accessed above ground to make electrical connections to the wiring and cabling entering the sumps.
It is a third object to provide a vandal resistant cabinet that can be maintained close to or distant from a sump control cabinet.
A third object is to provide a two compartment cabinet, with a door for easy access of each compartment.
A fourth object is to provide a NEMA type 3RX cable entry cabinet with physically separate compartments or sections.
It is a fifth object to provide a cabinet that will eliminate the need to splice submersible cables.
It is a sixth object to provide an interface cabinet that permits the venting of hazardous gases, to the atmosphere.
It is a seventh object to provide a cabinet, preferably of stainless steel having two distinct Sections with a barrier in between, through which pump cables can be connected for operation.
It is a eighth object to provide a dual section cabinet having vandal resistant doors.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.